dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter fifteen
Chapter fifteen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story Oscar Vandersnoot was in a pickle: he and several Usland-soldiers (Gigantic included) were now at the mercy of the mantis-shrimp-man Shockwave, very few who engaged this guy in person live to tell about it. "Seems like you took a wrong turn" he jokes to their predicament, "I'm not afraid of you" Oscar growls even though he knew Shockwave was one of the most dangerous of war-criminals: capable of seeing colors no one else can, and in separate directions to boot, as well as the famed reflexes of his species, but Oscar wasn't gonna chicken out from this guy if someone's life was at stake, "I admire your courage" Shockwave taunts the bear fingering Oscar's chin tauntingly, "but what about losing someone you love?" he suddenly adds and steps aside to reveal the Jungle-Ace's parents, Oscar's included, plus a scared to death Brycen, now Oscar was afraid, "you wouldn't dare" he warns hostilely, "try me" Shockwave challenges, "don't listen to him Oscar" Oscar's mom begged, luckily she would get her wish as out of nowhere a damaged Do-217-bomber-plane comes careening toward them, forcing everyone to scatter out of the way as the descending plane plows through buildings and even onto the Axis' Type 1 Ho-Ha armored-personnel-carrier, but amazingly spared the M29-Weasel, quickly Oscar rushes to his and his friends' parents, "mom dad are you all alright?" he begged, "yeah, were fine" Oscar's dad informs as Brycen reaches out to Oscar, "it's okay Brycen, it'll be okay" Oscar coos at the toddler who momentarily relaxed until he saw Shockwave and pointed at him, instantly the shrimp let out a sonic-boom with both pinchers, everybody duck as the blast crashes into a building, making debris rain around them, but Shockwave wasn't done yet and prepares another one, only to be interrupted by a rock hitting him in the head by Oscar, disrupting him, "hey seafood-platter, over here" the bear insults pressing himself under a precarious slab from one building behind Shockwave a few feet high, as the shrimp turns to him, he unleashes another sonic-boom, but Oscar ducks underneath and charges in, grabbing Shockwave's pinchers and throwing him in range of the falling slab which had been toppled by the sonic-boom, and Shockwave was given no time to react, let alone evade, as the slab squashes him (Mrs. Vandersnoot covered Brycen's eyes to keep him from witnessing something so gory), Oscar then falls to his knees: unable to believe he actually defeated and killed the notorious Shockwave, even his mother was impressed despite how heart-stopping it was, "I'll admit: that was awesome" she mutters making everybody look at her, wondering if they all heard her right. Back with Kit, he continues his stare down against Larry, but couldn't help listening in to the High Marshal conversing with some eerily familiar voice over a radio. "So you have them?" the Marshal asks, "yep, all except that rich-kid and baby, El Gato's still looking for them" replied a voice that sounded like Trader-Moe, which made Kit look at the pig, "wait a minute, you also hired Trader Moe and El Gato?" he gasps, "not just them, but also a few other villains you and your new family fought, and are on their way here" Larry taunts, Kit looked at Ramón and Nestor who seemed just as horrified as he was, he also looked at Dan, who seemed to be nonchalant, however Kit suddenly assaults him, steals a dagger and was planning on using it on the Marshal when Larry subdues him and wretches it away, "can't have you playing with knives" he teases, "speak for yourself: you cut yourself on your arm on purpose once" Kit reminds, Larry just shrugs uncaringly, "such spark" the High Marshal comments getting to his feet, then walks to a window, where we see another mega-sized plane getting in the air: a Horten H.XVIII Long-range bomber (though built to function as a mother-ship), "look here" the Marshal beckons and Kit walks over to see it was a flying-wing design, "you like it? it was inspired by that yellow-airfoil shaped-plane we got" the Marshal adds, making Kit realize that the Axis did indeed take Lumat's N-1M, "so you guys did steal my grandpa's plane" he deduced, and suddenly runs to a sword mounted on the wall and draws it, "oh, still that fiery spirit" the Marshal taunts as Kit rushes to him, but once again Larry subdues him, "and for that matter: you either join us or die" the Marshal warns, "okay I'm outa here, this is getting too daring even for me" Dan complains and walks out, "Dan" Kit cried making Dan stop, "you think you can turn him?" the Marshal laughs, Dan hesitates, but then gets back to walking away, "there you see? he's not as gutsy as you Cloudkicker" the Marshal notes, receiving a scowl from Kit. Elsewhere, the Iron Vulture was cruising, however it caught sight of Trader-Moe's plane, and Don Karnage could see something ahead, no doubt one of the Jepangnesian bases. "Men, prepare yourselves, we are about to have the battle of the lifetime" he announces through the intercom. As with Trader-Moe's plane, it was indeed approaching a Jepangnesian-base, and once it landed the good-guys were escorted out. "Ow easy" Baloo complains, "keep moving" Macknee orders, they see they were in an airfield, and standing before them was not just Jepangnesians, but Swatzis and Thembrians too, plus Colonel Spigot and Major Heartworm, "I am colonel Ivanod Spigot, for those of you who have just met me, perhaps you have heard of me?" Spigot greets in his usual way, "where are the boys!?" Jennifer demanded, startling Spigot, "watch your words woman, or you could be shot" Spigot retorted, "I'll shoot you if-" Jennifer began until Riven restrains her, "Jennifer, yield" he orders and she complies, "okay okay" she concedes, "such a fiery aura, maybe we should have you work with us" Heartworm compliments, "yeah, none of us would join even if you'd murder us" Gregory rejects until Heartworm points a gun at Rey, "unless of course you do that" Gregory admits, "of course you would" Heartworm says, "I hate it when they bribe someone with someone else's life" Ernie moans having seen that plenty of times, "you might want to reconsider our demands, or you'll be staying with us for a long time" Spigot advises, "and possibly killed?" Rebecca humors, "that too" Spigot confirms, "that's no fun man" Wildcat whispers, "no kidding" Molly returns, "take them to the cells" Heartworm orders and the good-guys get escorted away, "you won't getaway with this!" Rey yells, "yeah we've heard that before" Heartworm dismisses. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter sixteen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction